


"Sing for me."

by BesChicken



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, I feel like I’m made a mistake, I hope I’m decent at doing fluff, I think I’ve tagged everything, I wouldn’t be surprised if I missed one though, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Skype dates, fluff?, innuendos, me? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BesChicken/pseuds/BesChicken
Summary: Jin just wants to have a nice date with his lovely boyfriend, and they still do! Don’t worry!Also the prompt is, 39: Long distance relationship.Found here,http://antiquecompass.tumblr.com/post/166127297920/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short





	"Sing for me."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowRese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/gifts).



> Hey ya’ll! So this is the first thing I’m posting. 
> 
> This (the link) was sent to me a while ago, and was also requested by a beautiful woman I know! So after ten years, here it is, hope you love it boo!
> 
> We found it here!
> 
> http://antiquecompass.tumblr.com/post/166127297920/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly not so sure it that worked, but I’m moving on! 
> 
> Again I love feedback good or bad, so go fucking nuts!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

Namjoon tries so desperately to finish his shift as quietly and quickly as humanly possible.

As he rushes through taking orders. He’s still being polite, he may love Seokjin- but he’s not going to lose his job that pays well.

The sunlight streams in through the large windows, as he pours the steamed milk into the glass mugs and the clinks and chatter of people talking ring through his head; all the sounds just fade into the background.

 

It’s been a pleasant day, his boss- Minseok has been fairly nice today; so have the customers, Chan had literally hopped out of the door when finishing his shift, the young boy had apparently gotten a call from his crush.

 

Ah, how it feels to be young and alive, and having a major crush on someone.  
He thinks this like he’s forty, and alone; that actually maybe his very near future

 

The bell dings as Minseok strides in the café, smiling gently when customers he recognizes greet him.  
Minseok moves with ease, serving coffee alongside his dongsaeng, and distributing delicious pastries made by Kyungsoo to the eagerly waiting patrons. 

 

“Hey, Namjoon-Ah, I got this. You go have a skype date with your boyfriend.” His boss graciously waves him off, Namjoon snaps out of his trance.  
“Yes! I swear, I’ll work harder tomorrow, Minseok-Hyung!” Namjoon doesn’t hesitate to take the offer. He excitedly shouts as he tosses his apron in the bin, and skips out the door.

 

“That kid.” Minseok shakes his head fondly, Namjoon has been his loyal employee since he and his dongsaengs opened up this little, homey café.

EXO-PLANET, otherwise known as the Universe.

 

Baekhyun came up with that, because he wanted their cafés coffee to feel out of this world, hence the name EXO-PLANET.

 

 

Speaking of which, where is the little shit? “Baekhyun? I swear if you skip out on helping Namjoon one more time-!”

 

His threat was rudely cut off by Baekhyun, his dongsaeng has been getting brave; he should stop that before it becomes a major problem.

Punishment has always been his specialty.

 

“You’ll what? Relax, he had the part-timer’s offer for help, and he didn’t even accept.” Minseok spins on his heel, to stare at Baekhyun who walks out from the back office with Jongdae, and Kyungsoo right behind him.

 

“I thought you took pride in knowing all of our employees names?” Kyungsoo questions as he glides to the counter and sits on top.

 

“Personally, I think our young Bang Chan does a better job at everything than you did when we first started.” Minseok’s eyes glaze over with a certain smugness. 

He refrains from murdering the younger because he really fucking hates cleaning up blood, and he wouldn’t want poor Chan to do it; the child hasn’t made someone bleed yet, Minseok wouldn’t want to scar the kid.

 

“And he didn’t have to drop almost the entirety of our mugs the first day.” Jongdae clicks his tongue approvingly.

 

“He instead, caused more customers to enter because of his cute face.” Baekhyun subconsciously touched his own face.  
“We’ve found our second visual, have him work alongside Jongin- and our business will be booming.” The tone of voice that Jongdae adopts sounds like he wants to get a reaction from Baekhyun.

 

”Unlike you, who just caused it to lower because of the lack mugs, and oh, yes, how could I forget? Remember that time you never put the muffins in the oven- like Soo told you to do hours before?” Kyungsoo nods along,

“I still feel the pain, and still want to slap you for that. You’re lucky that Yixing is an angel.”

 

Kyungsoo could say that the to-go cups were perfectly fine, but he honestly rather not be dragged into their conversation.

Minseok sits back in his chair, as the last few customers file out- he waves a goodbye as they return the gesture.

 

“How’s that feel, Hyung? The only reason you’re alive, is that he likes our other boyfriend more than you.” Jongdae lets out a sarcastic, and evil giggle.

 

“That’s it, come here you little fucker! You wanna play? Let’s play, fuckface!” Baekhyun shouts as his hands lunge for Jongdae’s neck, Jongdae shrieks as he dashes away and around the tables. “Hey, no choking.” Kyungsoo mutters as he hands his Hyung a freshly made coffee.

 

“Yeah, that’s our thing.” Minseok motions to him and Kyungsoo, “I’m so done.”  
Minseok laughs, “Yeah, me too- but I’ll still make the jokes.”

 

Kyungsoo feels the smile tug at his lips, he reluctantly gives in.  
“Honestly, Hyung, it’s more of a you thing. I don’t mind it, It strangely settles my random murder-urges.”

 

 

“Wait- what?”

 

 

\ \

/ / 

 

 

Seokjin hums softly as he gets his setup ready,

 

Snacks and drinks, check.

A soft ass blanket, check.

A horrible and gory horror movie, and a rom-com as a backup if they aren’t disgusted yet; check.

His adorable, dimple-having boyfriend- uncheck.

 

His boyfriend’s roommate was kind enough to already have turned on Namjoon’s computer, Jiho is a strange man- but he’s a good guy; and Seokjin trusts him to keep Namjoon safe.

 

“Thanks!” He hears a faint voice as he turns back to his propped up computer, “No problem.” Jiho dismissively mutters as he runs in front of the camera.

 

“Have a good night!” Seokjin speaks a little louder than he normally would, but it’s fine, he’s in his room in his Father’s house back in America. He’s not disturbing anyone.

 

“I won’t- because I’m going to fucking night classes! But thanks- Wonshik! Get your ass up! We gotta go man!” Jiho sends an aggravated and tired- basically, a college student- wave his way as he sprints out of Namjoons room.

 

“Hyung, If I get to your room, and you’re still not up! I’m gonna drag your ass to our class, because no man is left behind! Even when they wanna be!” Seokjin and Namjoon share a look of slight shock, before they start laughing their asses off.

 

Seokjin throws back his head, and lets out his signature laugh, his heavenly and airy giggle.  
The younger man leans back in his chair, despite feeling a bit tired, he watches his Hyung laugh his worries away.

 

“Ah, Christ- I haven’t laughed like that in a while.” Seokjin breaths out as he wipes a tear away, “Poor, Jiho-Hyung.” Namjoon smiles widely at Jiho’s undeserved pain.

 

“So, how’s the house?” Namjoon sits down on his too-hard chair, at his too-low desk (A gift from Yoongi, did he forget that his dongsaeng is shorter than him? Or did Namjoon piss him off again without realizing?) but it’s for Kim Seokjin, and he’d walk through fire for him.

 

“It’s the same as the last time you asked, and the time before that.” Jin comments carefully, “Tell me anyways.” Namjoon rests his head as comfortably as he can on his arms- although he’d be more comfortable if he was leaning on his boyfriend's shoulders.

 

“Well, I’ve gotten better at my english, I can actually have a conversation without accidentally insulting them.” Seokjin feels a heavy feeling of pride fill his body when he says these words.

 

Seokjin’s voice fades away, Namjoon stops focusing on his boyfriend’s beautiful voice and instead focuses his attention on the way the older man breathes.

The way Seokjin’s shoulders slump against his pillows, and how his eyelashes fluttered, and how his lips naturally pout when he speaks.  
How his dark eyebrows stand out beautifully from his face, his sharp jaw- his amazing personality.

 

Overall, honestly, yes- Namjoon did originally notice Jin because of his handsome face; but he stayed, and loved his Hyung for his personality, he went on the first date, and discovered the older man’s humor, heard his melodic laugh.

 

He fell in love, it wasn’t as quick as the snap of a finger, or a slow as Seokjin mixing ingredients when he cooks; one day he wasn’t deeply enamored,- but he was in loved- the next- he felt a heavy pull in his heart whenever he even glances at his elder.

 

“He’s been nice- and you’re not listening.” Seokjin feels his mothering nature bleed out as he watches Namjoon struggle to keep his eyes open.

 

“No, no.. I am, Hyung, keep going.” He incoherently mumbles, “I’ve already told you everything,” Seokjin rubs the back of his neck.

“I’ve told you about how the business trip with my Dad is going, and how many times my Mother has shown me off to her friends-”

 

“Sing.” The simple and single word just throws Seokjin for a loop.

 

“Huh?” The older man glances over the lethargic young man, “I like your voice, it’s really nice.”  
Coming from a man who knows his music, and who dreams of being a producer; it means a lot.

 

“Sing for me.” Namjoon murmurs one more time, into his arm.

“W-what would I sing?” He’s forgotten every song he’s ever known due to his sudden nerves.

 

“Beautiful.” Namjoon feels his eyes flutter close, his lashes tickle his cheeks as they fan out across the tops of his cheeks, “What, me? Wanna One?’

 

Namjoon laughs quietly, “You, of course Hyung, and Wanna One.” His tired haze causes him to be more soft, and cuddly.

 

“I’m semi-offended that you have a bias, but I’m absolutely positive that he’s not as handsome as me.” Namjoon breathes out a response, “He’s not, you’re the only handsome man I see, Hyung.”

 

Jin continues on with a barely concealed blush dancing across his cheeks, Taehyung would have laughed his ass off if he were here; but thankfully Jimin has taken in the two young ones to live with him- while Yoongi and Hoseok find their own place.

 

That the maknae line will inevitably move into anyway, they’re like leeches, they randomly cling onto and move on to the next person within in instant.

Seokjin never thought he’d refer to someone as a leech, but still think fondly of them.

These last few years with his six dongsaengs has been weird.

 

 

“So beautiful, beautiful. You’re more beautiful than anyone else. So don’t be sick, don’t cry  
If you can hear this song for you, come back to me~” Seokjin admits, having a song that is theirs, that reminds them of the good times whenever they’re surrounded with nothing but badness.

It makes him feel all gooey, and soft inside.

 

He barely forms a vowel before Namjoon goes slack, the younger man’s mouth forms a pout even in sleep.

Jin wonders what his baby is dreaming about; is it him, or is Namjoon dreaming he’s a donut and is eating himself? it’s apparently something his boyfriend dreams about often.

 

Namjoon makes him so comfortable, he lets down his guard- he understands what Yoongi meant; the barely younger man said the same thing about Hoseok.

 

 

He’s lucky his parents love him, and will no matter who he likes. Him and Namjoon are both thankful, Seokjin would have hated going against his parents, but he would have done it; for Namjoon.

 

He’d do anything.

 

 

He’s really glad that his parents also love Namjoon, possibly more than their own son; he’s not salty, not peeved- not at all.

 

“Goodnight, Joonie.” Seokjin lets his own tiredness finally wash over him, gently lulling him to sleep.

 

Even though they didn’t watch either of the movies, or eat any of the snacks (Seokjin ate a bit, fine- a whole bowl, don’t judge him).  
The open window, the slight breeze fanning over his face, and the sight of Namjoon sleeping; made this a perfect date.

 

 

 

(In the morning)

 

Namjoon stirs from his slumber, he groans and stretches as he happily glances at the window; it’s a beautiful morning, the birds are chirping, he hears people's shoes hitting the pavement as they hurry to work/school; speaking of work/school- he’s gotta get going.

 

He has an early class, he’s always twenty minutes early so he has a bit of time to laze around- is that his computer?

Why is it completely off, he thought he’d plugged it in?

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

Great, his computer is out of charge, his hair looks like shit- and he can hear his roommates snoring their asses off.

 

“Thanks, Kim Seokjin.” He mutters the name with more hate than he normally would- meaning just a smidge of hate- even when he’s not here, Jin still manages to unintentionally make him forget all reason.

 

“Fuck me.” He’s lucky his professors, and his boss really like him. His fellow employee- Kihyun is gonna kill him; and Baekhyun is gonna grill him for the details about last nights date.

 

Maybe he should just stay home; that sounds like a better alternative than having Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and innocent Chan asking about his love life.

 

Yeah, he’ll just stay home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing it! Leave a kudos, and a comment! 
> 
> I admit, I’m still nervous about committing to this, and just saying fuck it and posting it..  
> But at this point I’ve gone too far! 
> 
> Bye, I’ll hopefully see you bootyful peeps later!


End file.
